Poseídos
by RocketQueen18
Summary: Kalona invade el cuerpo de Stark en el mejor momento... ese momento en que él y Zoey se unen para ser solo uno.


_Antes que nada aviso que esto tiene SPOILER. Si leiste el septimo y octavo libro de "La casa de la noche" de Kristin y Pc Cast vas a entender de que se trata.  
><em>_**Si no lo leiste podes leer esto, solo te va a adelantar una cosa que pasa al final de el octavo libro de la colección. No está desarrollado el tema, ya que sucede en el último capítulo y nos deja en suspenso pero esto es lo que creo que pasaría y bueno... dejé volar mi imaginación. **  
><em>_No contiene escenas de sexo explícito, aunque si se refiere a eso en todo este one-shoot. se puede leer sin esperar nada muy explícito. Simplemente es un relato de lo que me imagine que sentía Stark y Kalona.  
><em>_Espero que les guste y me dejen su opinión. Esto es lo primero que escribo después de mucho tiempo._

_Al final si leyeron todo (sin haber leido los libros) les explico brevísimamente lo que pasa en estos para que entiendan bien (simplemente les cuento dos datos breves para que entiendan de que va esto). Si no lo leyeron y no lo quieren saber no lean. _

* * *

><p>Stark<p>

La amaba, sin lugar a dudas la amaba. Sentía una atracción tanto física como emocional. Nuestros espíritus estaban unidos en la eternidad. Sabía muy bien que daría la vida y mucho mas por ella, supongo que ella haría algo parecido por mí aunque no se lo permitiría.  
>Entre a nuestra habitación en el más completo silencio. Estaba agotada, así que se tiro a descansar unos momentos, luego se durmió. Faltaban unas pocas horas para el amanecer, y ahí dormiría yo junto a ella. Suspiro en sueños. Sentí un nudo en mi estómago al mirarla, era hermosa.<br>Me acerque y me arrodille junto a ella mirándola. Permanecí en silencio mirándola respirar. Contenía una sonrisa, no estaba dormida. Me sonreí.  
>- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunté en broma.<br>- Simplemente que estás ahí hace mucho tiempo.  
>- ¿Te molesta?<br>- Un poco… no lo sé.- no sonrió y se sentó en la cama rápidamente.  
>Conocía su mirada y podía sentir sus emociones. Un fuego ardía en ella, trataba de contenerlo pero lo sentía en mí también.<br>Nuestras miradas se intensificaron, admire sus ojos marrones profundos enmarcados por esos tatuajes que le daban la apariencia de una diosa. Ella me miraba fijamente hasta que desvió su mirada a mis labios. No me pude contener más.  
>Me abalancé sobre sus labios en una mezcla de pasión y desesperación. La amaba, la deseaba, la quería junto a mí, no aguantaba más. Su pasión de desbocó también.<br>No dejo que yo la empujara para acostarse, al contrario se puso de pie enseguida, me tomo por la cintura y me empujo con fuerza contra la pared. No hubo tiempo de reproches, ni siquiera para que me diera cuenta que pasaba.  
>Sus labios estaban en mi cuello de una manera desesperada. Simplemente me rendí al placer que me provocaba que me besara de esa manera. La quería sentir, queía que fuéramos uno en ese momento, no quería esperar.<br>Ya habíamos pasado la etapa en la que era todo dulzura y nos mediamos en lo que hacíamos. Sucedía que la necesidad de uno por el otro era más fuerte que la cordura, no nos importó que todos en los túneles estuvieran despiertos, que nos pudieran oír. Simplemente necesitábamos eso.  
>La tomé por el pelo apartándola de mi cuello, no quería que me mordiera todavía. Tire con fuerza haciendo que su cabeza se inclinara para atrás. Me miraba fijamente, miraba fijamente mi cuello con deseo. Le sonreí.<br>Comencé a acercarme a ella tirando de su cabello hacia atrás. Ambos caminábamos en dirección a la cama.  
>Sentía como una violencia extraña se iba apoderando de mí. No la iba a lastimar pero me excitaba pensar la idea de sentir dolor por ambos dos.<br>La empuje hacia el colchón y cayó sentada. Inmediatamente se corrió hacia atrás dejándome lugar a mí.  
>Cuando se corrió hacia atrás comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa. No podía estar tan desesperado pero al parecer así era. Tire de sus piernas desabrochando su pantalón y sacándoselo. Ella se acercó a mí y arrodillándose en el borde de la cama me beso con pasión, tirando de mi cabello, gimiendo en silencio, suspirando cuando besaba su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen. Era todo placer, perfecto.<br>Cuando nos uníamos no había nada que fuera mal o incorrecto. Éramos el uno para el otro. Pensar en sentir el roce de nuestras pieles al hacer el amor. Mi panza y su panza rozándose, sus piernas en torno a mi cadera, el calor de su centro… definitivamente me volvía loco.  
>Entonces fue cuando todo se tornó oscuro repentinamente. Sentí que me echaban un balde de agua helada en la espalda, los escalofríos recorrieron mi espalda y todo se volvió negro por un instante. Lo sentí como un segundo… luego al despertar me dí cuenta lo que pasaba ¿Cómo puede entrar en mí?<p>

X

Kalona

Sentía lo mismo que el chico, sentía sus emociones, cuando se tensaba, cuando percibía el peligro… sobre todo las emociones fuertes, ese amor insoportable por mi A-Ya, cuando se excitaba lo sentía, cuando se enojaba... Era algo fácil ahora.  
>Al principio solo me conectaba con él cuando lo deseaba y lo buscaba, luego me dí cuenta que el tenía parte de mi alma, lo encontraría donde fuera, sentiría lo que el siente si lo quería… hasta incluso podía volver a la astilla que le cedí de mi alma y encontrarme a mí mismo en su cuerpo. Luego de hacerlo la primera vez quede conectado con sus emociones para siempre.<br>Sentí excitarme al igual que el muchacho. No aguantaba más. Necesitaba tener a mi A-Ya ¿Quién de los dos tenía mas derecho? ¿Su guardián en esta vida o su amor eterno, un hombre para el que fue creada y él a ella? ¡Yo tenía ese derecho y un niño que apenas rozaba una ínfima parte de lo que yo había vivido era el único que la poseía.  
>Cerré los ojos sentado en el medio del bosque frío. Estaba completamente solo. Invoqué a la oscuridad. Sentí la sombra negra de mi alma en él, me amolde a ella preparado para entrar en él.<br>Cada vez era más fácil. No había mas sogas oscuras que me guiaran hacia él, ahora el era parte de mí. Sabía que si quería podía abandonar mi cuerpo inmortal y ocupar su cuerpo joven para siempre. No me interesaba para nada ser un patético humano mortal.  
>Sentí como si fuera un tobogán hacia su cuerpo, como si cayera y al pisar el piso, estuviera en él. Ella estaba ahí conmigo. La sentía contra mi piel tibia ahora.<br>- ¿Estas bien?- me preguntó poniendo sus manos en mis mejillas. Disfrute de ese tacto como si fuera lo mas íntimo que podría tener.  
>- Sí, simplemente se acerca el amanecer. Tenemos dos horas…- y no resistí más.<br>Era curioso cómo odiaba a los humanos y mortales pero esta chica mortal tenía un encanto especial. Claro, ella había sido echa para mí así como yo me amoldaba a ella.  
>La besé profundamente, con un dejo de ternura y temor. Me sentía un inexperto, esta era la primera vez que iba a hacer algo así.<br>Había llegado a besarla, pero mas de eso no. Ella se daba cuenta que algo mal sucedía cuando la confundía como una inmortal que no siente era como yo, ya no.  
>Procure ser delicado sin dejar la pasión, la sed y la desesperación por mas de ella de lado.<br>Quería beber su sangre pero no sabía que efecto iba a causar en nosotros. Soy un ángel caído invadiendo el cuerpo de su guardián por este momento. No quería arriesgarme demasiado a que sintiera el frío de mi alma, aunque casi puedo asegurar que en ese momento mi alma estaba prendida fuego, incluso trayendo cenizas con recuerdos mezclados de nuestra otra vida.  
>La besé apasionadamente, recorrí su cuello y sus hombros. Bese sus pechos y acaricié su abdomen. La piel suave y tersa se sentía como algodón bajo mis manos. Increíble. Quería que llegara ese momento en que nos uniéramos. Que su sexo junto al mío nos llenara de placer. Lo ansiaba desesperadamente.<br>Ella lanzó un suspiro mezclado con un gemido.  
>- No puedo más…- dijo entre suspiros. Yo tampoco podía mas. Necesitaba sentirla.<br>Cuando me iba a disponer a ser delicado, separando sus piernas suavemente y besando sus muslos, ella me sorprendió con lo que hizo. Empujó mis hombros alejándome. La mire confundido hasta que sonrió.  
>Me recosté como ella me indicaba con las manos y la mirada. Su sonrisa era hermosa, sus ojos oscuros ardientes, su cuerpo moreno y curvilíneo se contorsionaba de manera excitante.<br>La dejé subirse sobre mí y me entregué al placer olvidando por un segundo que ese no era mi cuerpo; que ella no sabía que yo era Kalona, eterno inmortal; y sobre todo que no me amaba a mí sino a Stark.  
>La curva de su espalda era sensual, su pelo negro enmarcaba un rostro de placer que llenaría mi alma en pena durante siglos. Sus piernas rozaban mis costados de una manera excitante.<br>Quería sentir algo, quería sentir algo mas allá de lo físico, algo que no me permitía sentir hace siglos, algo que creí olvidado en lo más profundo de mi alma y que me lo estuve negando día a día hasta que no pude más. Quería sentir amor.  
>Me senté con ella a horcadas sobre mis caderas. Me acerque y la abracé. Envolví su cintura con mis brazos y apoye mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Ella se detuvo y envolvió mi cuello, apoyando su cabeza en la mía, besándome la frente.<br>Sentía su piel en la mía y por más que estuviéramos unidos aún, por mas que nos estuviéramos abrazando como si nos aferraramos a la vida misma, por más de compartir la pasión y el amor, sentía que nunca iba a estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella. Que nunca iba a ser demasiado o suficiente.  
>- Te quiero.- me susurró en el oído y me beso esta vez con ternura.<br>Le correspondí sintiéndome un tanto extraño por la dulzura de ese beso, no me reconocía a mí mismo así. Solamente ella podía lograr hacerme sentir todas esas sensaciones olvidadas para mí a lo largo de mi vida.  
>Cerré los ojos inhalando su perfume y le contesté en otro susurró.<br>- Yo te quiero más, y no te das una idea de cuanto…-rió y su risa provocó una sensación increíble en nosotros, que seguíamos unidos.  
>El amanecer se acercaba y este cuerpo comenzaba a pesar. No me gustaba esto que sentía, parecía que iba a caer muerto si no cerraba los ojos. Se dio cuenta de eso.<br>- ¿Se acerca el amanecer, verdad?- asentí con pena de que terminara este momento que duraría para siempre en mi mente.- Vamos a dormir.  
>Se bajo de mi regazo y camino desnuda en busca de su ropa. No pude hacer más que mirarla y maravillarme con su belleza. Había sido mía. La amaba. Sin dudas, después de todos estos siglos, seguía amando a mi A-Ya.<br>Me lanzó mi ropa a la cara riendo.  
>- No me mires tanto que me avergüenzo.- Le sonreí y después de pensarlo me sentí un tanto estúpido<br>¿Le daba vergüenza que la mire desnuda? Habíamos estado unidos, completamente desnudo uno sobre el otro ¿Y le daba vergüenza que la mirara desnuda? En ese momento recordé que ella era una adolescente de solamente diecisiete años, recordé que ella comparada conmigo era un bebe de pecho respecto a las relaciones y el sexo. Me dio ternura.  
>- Es que me gustas mucho.-Bostecé.- Creo que debemos dormir.<br>Yo no sabía que podría pasar si dormía en el cuerpo del chico. No quería arriesgarme a no poder volver a mi cuerpo inmortal y alado.  
>Me vestí y me recosté boca arriba. Ella se acurrucó en mi costado, usando mi brazo como almohada. Aspiré por última vez su perfume y me relajé. La observé unos segundos con sus ojos cerrados y cerré los míos.<br>Era hora de que el muchacho volviera en sí. No hizo falta que buscara demasiado la conexión con mi verdadero cuerpo, la mayoría de mi alma permanecía en él. Me sentí como el ladrón que roba una fortuna de un banco y jamás lo atrapan. Creo que podría haber sido una de las personas más dichosas del mundo.  
>Esperé unos segundos hasta sentir el cuerpo del vampiro completamente agotado, ahí lo abandone y volví en mí. El muchacho no iba a despertarse hasta el otro día y olvidaría lo que paso. Nunca hacia preguntas, le daba miedo traicionar a su protegida, perder su confianza. <p>

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, ahora si. Espero que les haya gustado lo que escribí. Creo que quedó bastante bien, me conformo.<em>

SPOILER  
><em>Para que entiendan lo que pasa en el libro numero 7 de la colección Stark se vuelve más que su guerrero, sino que su guardian (de Zoey), Kalona se ve obligado a cederle una astilla de su alma por X factor y finalmente en el libro número 8 Kalona encuentra la forma de llegar a Zoey a travez de esa astilla de su alma que le cedió a Stark (claro que el no se separa de Zoey nunca)<em>

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen su Review y su opinión.  
>Que tengan un buen día, Saludos desde Argentina.<p>

Rocket Queen 3 


End file.
